A Taste of Eternity
by Neko-ya
Summary: Are you a... Vampire? "Are you a chimp?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. don't insult us love. We are other. We are Carpathian. AU
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm day in Konoha city. The elite Anbu squad known as team Ryuu was returning from another bloody mission. The men were breath taking, even in their masks.

One with a white hawk across his mask loomed over the others. He looked about seven feet tall. He had jet black hair and he had a lean body. The blades he carried strapped across his back had to be heavy. He was slim but well built. Very much like a panther. He appeared to be relaxed but all who had seen them before knew he was alert, prepared to strike anyone who unconsciously wandered into his path. His code name was Taka.

Next to him, only an inch shorter was a vibrant blonde. His mask produced an image of a blaring red fox. He was extremely well built. Every step he took resulted in a muscle moving somewhere. One would have thought his size would make him clumsy, but he moved with grace and an air of confidence that gave watchers the idea he was strong, not just strong but deadly. His code name was Kyuubi

Then, there was his brown haired companion. He was maybe three inches shorter. His mask was that of a wolf. Next to him walked a large wolf. What made him so intimidating was the wolf wasn't on a leash. His body moderately layered in muscle and relaxed. He had to be strong because if his wolf attacked, his body would be holding the dog back. His code name was Koga.

Next to him, at an easy looking six, five stood a long haired male. He was graceful, and so lightly built that he almost appeared to have no muscle until he moved his arms. Taunt muscle pulled as he accustomed their quarry over his shoulders. His ominous eagle mask placed in such a way that his eyes glinted through the small slits placed for his eyes. His code name was Washi.

Last in the line of men was a male an inch shorter. He walked confidently, however his stride lacked conviction. He obviously had no care or interest in what was going on about him. However his shadow seemed to drag a little farther back, giving the watchers a sense of deafening stillness. Somehow they knew he was watching them even without actually seeing. His black hair was pulled into a pineapple like style, allowing the viewers a glimpse at his tattooed neck and pierced ears. His mask held what looked like black deer antlers, Jagged on either side. His code name was Shika.

Now it was known throughout the city that if team Ryuu's males were seen walking the streets soon their female counter parts would be too.

The civilians of the city were stalling, taking just a bit longer than necessary to catch a glimpse of the beauties protecting their city.

In minutes they were rewarded.

They were Gorgeous. Four out of the five seemed to hold this, ethereal beauty. One was wearing an anbu medical uniform with a simple mask that held a red cross on the front. She had short pink hair. Even through the uniform you could tell she had moderate sized breast and a perfect S line. Her walk was confident laced with power that echoed with each step. She was known as blossom.

Next was a lithe woman. Her Long light auburn hair held in a simple ponytail leaving the rest to cascade down her back. Her uniform was a bit different. In fact she looked more like an ancient priestess with a blade strapped to her hip and a case for a bow and arrows strapped to her back. Her white mask holding a picture of a large shuriken was framed lightly by small baby hairs that fell just short of making it into her hairstyle. Most knew her as Katana.

Next to her was a busty blonde. Her hair was piled on top of her head with her long bangs swept to the side. Her mask was plain, simply tinted, and a light purple. She didn't look like much but for some reason she seemed to hypnotize you if you stared too long. This girl was a mind fuck. Most knew her as Kira.

Then a dirty blonde on her right moved. She was eerie. Her hair was kept at a moderate length. She was curvy and her outfit seemed to be created to let the wind slide through easily. She had a large black fan strapped to her back. The red sash wrapped around her middle accentuated her waist, and defined her large breasts and firm bottom. Her mask was an off white, covered in thin curved lines that force you into thinking of the whipping wind. She was known as Kagura.

Finally a normal girl was found on the end. She was, odd. She was elegant and released an air of dignified beauty yet she just didn't seem to blend in with them. She was still beautiful but her beauty was more mundane, she was more human. Her hair was the most unusual thing about her though. It was waist length and so black it was almost blue. It contrasted sharply with her extremely pale skin. Her body was immaculate though, she had long legs a firm butt and breasts that seemed to match her hip size. She was, simply put symmetrical. With this glowing bit of innocence even though all who knew of her title were aware just how many lives she took. Her mask was white with a lavender tiger and an opal dragon etched into the side. She was known as Tora.

This group of powerful men and women walked through the capital. They stopped in front of Anbu quarters. Only the exclusive lived here, with a nod from Team Ryuu's leader, they departed. Off to take care of their many duties.

"Tora." Taka called. Come with me.

Quietly she followed.

Walking into his office he stopped. Turning to her he signaled her to stop. Tora's body froze; her eyes stayed glues to him as he searched the room for any spying devices. Two minutes later he turned to face her.

"Tora", he said once he was sure the room was clear please have a seat.

Shakily she sat down.

Then to her surprise Taka removed his mask. "Now you do the same".

"Ano- Uchiha Taka –San isn't this against protocol?"

Remove the mask Hinata we are in the safety of my office and please just call me Sasuke. Uchiha Taka is a rank and cover name. Only to be used in meetings with the elders and our Hokage.

Quickly reaching up she snatched her mask from her face.

Sasuke watched her for a minute. She was plain. In comparison to the females he was surrounded by every day, she was definitely plain. But that was good because any other human would simply be ugly. Being human and coming across as plain meant she would in fact be beautiful, especially after she became his. She would be a queen; fierce, just, righteous, protective and beautiful. She would be loved by most and envied by other; a queen, to be bound to him for all eternity.

So for a moment he watched her. He was then fighting to keep a smile from crossing his face as he watched her fidget under his gaze. He had no doubt he looked like a wolf cornering a lamb.

He decided to address her.

Hinata, as you know I have just been appointed your squad captain. Your file however seems abnormal. You are consistently made to be our sex-pionage agent. Are you ok with this?

Hinata stared wide eyed and blushing. She had no clue how to answer. "Ano- does it matter?" she answered. "No one has ever asked me how I felt."

She lowered her eyes. To the ground in time to miss the angry gaze pointed in her direction.

"Go home and think about it Hinata. You are due for a promotion. If you choose to keep your position you will be given a group of young women to train in that area. However I do hope you decline. You are a very important agent. It seems the success rate for half of our teams missions rely solely on you. "

She blinked, nodding her head slowly she met his gaze. "w-what happens if I say no to being a sex-pionage agent?"

Sasuke smirked. "Well you will be placed back in training for a chance to be named a Sanin. Even if you fail the exam you will gain status as a special Anbu. Your missions will be upgraded from team A rank missions to, team and solo S ranked missions. You will also be given a partner and be able to train a young Genin team."

She nodded slowly ok Sasuke I will think about it.

He nodded go home Hinata, Rest. I will expect you in my office in three days. You should have your answer by then.

She nodded. "Ok Sasuke. Until then"

"Hn", was his only response.

Quietly she slipped out of the room.

Turning to his window Sasuke watched her leave the building.

Soon he thought. I will have my queen.

* * *

ok guys in case you didn't catch on.

Taka- Hawk

Kyubbi -.- self explained but whatever name of his demon fox

koga- basically means old this paired with his family name would basically mean old dogs. i will explain more in further chapters.

Washi-eagle

Shika- deer

katana- Japanese sword

kira- i heard somewhere it means kill. might not be accurate.

kagura- is a dance done in the shinto religion. but in this case it is used as dance of the wind.

Tora- Tiger however this is not her full code name. more will be revealed later.

well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. please review. Its the only way I will get any better


	2. The Graves

thank you for the lovely reviews. they got me motivated so i finished chapter two a bit early. one review stated that Kira is from death note. i know this lol i used to watch it. However someone told me the name actually means Kill in Japanese. I don't actually know though because i'm too lazy to switch tabs and search. if any one would like to search go ahead. leave me an answer in a review or something. well, ON TO DA CHAPTAAA!

* * *

It was raining outside. Hinata sure loved the rain. She was sitting on her sun seat watching the rain saturate everything. Cleansing the streets and quenching the thirst to her garden of beautiful flowers. The only thing wrong was the decision weighing on her mind. Really it shouldn't be much of a question. Sex-pionage wasn't exactly safe. She had been attacked and raped several times in that line of work. The only reason she hadn't requested a cease in those missions was the fact that no other would knowingly accept the missions. She had done them for the sake of her country. She had done it for the thousands of young women forced into prostitution each year. But could she give it up? She knew the group of girls coming in would need a teacher to guide them. Well she had to ask Sasuke. If Kurenai was to be their sensei she would be just fine quitting sex-pionage.

With that thought in mind she stood and set off to her bathroom to get ready.

Sasuke sat at the bar, yellow haired best friend sat next to him swallowing his fifth bowl of ramen. "Why do we even attempt to keep up appearances Sasuke? The people know we are clearly more than human and they accept it."

Sasuke blinked. Looked at Naruto for a moment and smiled. "They accept us because we try hard to appear human. Otherwise, people would start to ask questions. We don't need to many questions Naruto."

Naruto snorted. "Yeah, whatever", he said.

"Listen I'm going back to my house. Sakura needs blood and I can't give that to her here."

Sasuke nodded. "Go to her" he said. "Don't worry I will take care of the bill."

Naruto nodded "thanks, and by the way Hinata is headed this way."

Sasuke's only reply was, "Hn."

Shaking his head Naruto slunk into the shadows, quickly making his way out of daylight and into his home.

Throwing the money down on the counter Sasuke stepped out of the ramen shop. It was amazing really. She never ceased to amaze him.

Hinata had on a simple pair of cream, training shorts; they were paired with a black tank top and her signature black combat boots. It was simple. But this was the first time he had ever seen her eyes lined in kohl. It made her eyes mesmerizing. The light tint of lavender shined through. The kohl made her face a slight more pale and her lips stand out a bit more red. Her hair was down long blowing in the light breeze, and falling slightly around her face.

She was human. Not like him. Something as mundane as kohl was not supposed to enhance her natural beauty tenfold. Inwardly he sighed. There were far too many men staring at her.

With narrowed eyes he stepped right into her.

"Oh Sasuke, I'm I was just looking for you. I would like to discuss some things with you now. I could give you my answer to your proposal early."

He watched her for a second. "Hn" he turned then and began the quick walk to H.Q.

Opening the door to his office, Sasuke performed the standard search and detect motions. He then sat at his desk.

"Your questions?" he asked.

Nodding her head Hinata started.

"I-if I give up being a sex agent who will teach the coming students?"

Sasuke quirked a smile, even in her situation she was still thinking about someone else other than herself. "You can relax Hinata. Kurenai sensei will be the selected teacher should you choose not to accept."

Hinata nodded. "Okay good; now, if I choose to train do I get to choose a trainer?"

Sasuke nodded. "You will be provided a trainer; however you also have the right to pick anyone you want."

"What if-…"

"What if what Hinata" Sasuke asked.

"What if I want you to be my trainer?" she asked quietly.

Sasuke leaned back in his chair and smiled. "You are not, intimidated by me?"

"Well, I am but I figure anyone would; I mean, you tower over most of us and radiate power. Who wouldn't be intimidated by that? She said softly.

He nodded. I would accept then he answered.

She looked at him and nodded in return.

"Monday Night then, Six pm?" she asked.

"Yes, but may I ask, why so late?"

She looked up and blushed. "I- I noticed most of the team is never out mid-day. I- I figure your like them."

He stared, and then nodded. "Okay, Monday night at six. Training ground seven".

Hinata left him.

Sasuke retired to his house at around ten am. Slowly he made his way into his earthen basement. Lifting the mound of dirt with his mind, he stripped himself of his clothes and lay in his tomb. As his heart shut down and his breath stilled he gave one last smile "Hinata." He breathed out. Then the dirt fell and closed around him.

Hinata walked around for a short time. As the sun began to come out she realized it was a bit uncomfortable. Well, it was time to buy a coat anyway. She headed to her usual training store but something in the window of an unusual shop caught her eyes. She turned and stared. In the window was a long sleeved cloak. It was black lined in white with silver on the inside. Hinata walked into the store and smiled. It even came with a hood. It was perfect for her.

She walked over to the store clerk. Excuse me.

He looked up, "yes? How can I help you" he answered.

"That cloak in the window, is it durable? Dose it flow nicely?"

He stared at her for a second.

"Hinata is your name right? Let me ask you if this is an Anbu village would any of the clothes sold here be anything less than durable and movable?"

"I-I" Hinata blushed. "Can I- I'd like to buy It." she squeaked out.

The young man laughed, "of course you can. He strolled to the window and pulled it off the mannequin. You know what hinata, take it for free, it's yours".

"A-Ano I don't think"—

"No hinata it looks like it was made perfectly for your size any way. Keep it."

Slowly she nodded. Somehow she knew he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"I'll wear it know then". Taking the jacket out of the box she shrugged it on her shoulders. It was a perfect fit. It really was like it was created just for her. She smiled "thank you".

"Not a problem Hinata. My name is Harimaru by the way. Come in at any time. This store needs more cute females visiting, until next time he smiled."

Hinata waved and walked out of the store. She would go on to have lunch at her family grave site, and return home. It wouldn't be until she lay down to sleep that she would realize that Harimaru knew her name without her introduction.

It was about ten o'clock, the sun had set long ago and darkness was more profound. Those closest to the Uchiha estate felt the ground shift under their feet for a moment. Unbeknownst to them, something was awakening.

Sasuke's eyes flashed open. With a heave of mental strength he lifted the mound of dirt from around himself. He almost smiled to himself as he floated away from his usual bed and into his house; flicking the dirt back into place with a wave of his hand. He made his way through the many paths into the staged basement, then up the winding basement into the main quarters of his home. Calmly he checked his safe guards. He walked into his bathroom and rinsed his body under the scalding hot water. Stepping out he air dried as he thought of what to wear.

Black fitted t-shirt

Black loose training pants tucked into black combat boots.

Once on he turned to look in the mirror. Usually he wasn't this vain, but this time he was trying to look good for somebody. He decided to put his silver breastplates on. It wouldn't be unusual in their military town and, it looked good. With a small smirk he turned towards his terrace.

"_Now_", he thought, _".to take care of the ghoul watching my home"_

The moment Sasuke opened the doors to his terrace the ghoul threw itself towards him. Fortunately a boundary stopped him from moving more than four feet.

"_Disgusting"_ Sasuke thought, as he watched it. It was in a significantly bad shape as if its leader took to mutilating its body on a regular. Puss oozed from infected, open wounds. And an acrid slime dribbled from the mouth. Whatever that poison was made of; it was destroying the body of the ghoul. Inwardly he sighed. His quiet murmurs of ancient language sprang to the tip of his tongue. He turned for a second grabbing his katana from its position by the terrace released his barrier and leapt from his place on the balcony. In one clean sweep he severed the head from the body.

Inur-nemphimas, the ancient words of purification began to escape his lips. And in a strike of lightning, the heart was incinerated from its chest and its body erupted into blue fire. Once all evidence of the ghoul was gone, Sasuke turned towards the village. He needed to feed. And he needed to see if Hinata was ok.

Sometimes the human race was disgusting. Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Kiba and Shikamaru were crouched on a railing, high above the city. From there they watched; picking out Rapists from the lot of humans going about their nightly business. They waited and watched. These men had been alive for millennia. A few minutes wouldn't hurt them.

One by one they leapt from their perch. In the shadows of the night, they brought justice swiftly in the form of a single bite.

Well-fed and clean of any blood the young men returned to their district. Sasuke was the first to leave. Turning to the men he said, "I must see to her, I feel she needs me" they nodded

"Go to her Sasuke, treat my cousin well" Neji said.

Sasuke's only response was to nod. Words could not describe what he felt for this woman. He snorted.

"_Hope she doesn't abuse her power over me like Sakura does to Naruto."_ he thought.

He stopped in front of her house. It was small, almost cozy. He smiled the flowers in her garden flourished, and the moon just happened to shine perfectly into what seemed to be her window.

With a quick glance around, Sasuke swiftly climbed the wall and snuck inside through the window.

And suddenly, He was terrified. In a strangled breath he gasped her name "Hinata!"

"NO!" she screamed.

Hehehehe lol

I was going to go for 2,000 plus words for this chapter but, I just had to do a cliff hanger.

Well, learn more next update. ^.^ JA!


	3. Chapter 3 Exposing Love

Hey everyone i'm sorry for the late update. i have been working and now i'm trying hard to focus on my senior year in high school. plus i wrote this chapter several times most usually 5-7 pages in length. the result was to stop over thinking and just write. review enjoy comment and would anyone like to become Beta reader to this story? any way, ON TO DA CHAPTAHHH!

ps. this chapter is written mostly in Hinata's P.O.V.

* * *

And so you concentrate,

Attempting to make your own high, dancing on the grave of Paine.

Your brain reaching for the sky, you experience your lithium high.

However, you never reach the moon

You brace yourself for a harsh landing,

You are left standing alone.

Searching but failing to find a way home.

Trapped and feeling exposed.

Who was he? How could theses eyes make me feel, lust? The lust wasn't what threw me off. It was the trust. These eyes were of a predator. Waiting, watching, learning. Was he to be the end of me? Just who is he? Though the memory of his eyes leaves me shaken I can't help but feel that he needs me, he is calling out to me in the only way he knows how when he needs me more than that. And for him I will expose myself.

Exposed is questionable.  
Do others see what I see?

A man harboring a hurt so deep it resonates through his eyes and is bared in his soul.  
Guarded only by his hidden passion.

His lips never move but his music speaks for him.  
Can they hear what I hear?

A heart pounding fear, pain unrelenting and grief withstanding.  
Can they feel what I feel?

Not the Self-hatred or the self-inflicted pain but the hidden hurt buried so deep the effects are evident however the bearer is unaware.

When I caught his eyes,  
huh trapped and feeling exposed.

The melody is carried on the wind. Whenever he breathes, the wind stirs in just the slightest of ways. The trees sway in greeting when he passes and the wolves cry out their loyalty to one such as he. The hawk gives out a warning call, "I am alert for you"

And in the end nature was the song he played for me. He would sit in front of me and let the earth speak for him. And in the end I understood because he was as old as the earth. He knew pain; he knew death but knew no one to truly experience it with. He was trapped and I was exposed.

I am exposed.  
His eyes bore into mine reaching, ripping, tearing into past memories.  
Feelings I thought I has buried resurfaced.  
No, anger surged.  
The eyes are a Gateway to soul.  
Why does he have the keys to mine?  
My soul was already torn, beaten and battered weighed down by expectations withered by emotion and Scorched by disgust.  
Try as I might I could not hide.  
Your eyes he murmured are the same as mine.

Released and feeling exposed.

"Your eyes are the same as mine" his words shattered the mask I had created to hide what was left of my torn heart. He was trying to protect me, even when I did not require his protection. Can't he see that he is killing me? Can he see that he is smothering me when he treats me like a wounded child rather than the tempest of a woman I am? "The same as mine" resounds in my head we our pasts are far from similar yet the pain is so very real. He is the manifestation of my every fear. My every joy my past and my future; yet, I am overexposed. Not now, not ever. I could lose myself in him. I refused to be exposed. Avoid, exposed.

Exposed  
So further I hid  
No one was to know the secrets hidden in my hollowed soul.  
Avoidance was the only way  
Avoid him  
Avoid love  
Avoid lust  
Avoid pain  
Avoid him  
Exposed

He refused to let go. "Mine" he was possessive. Yet always gentle. He didn't just love me, he adored me. I was more than his queen. I understand, I was his life force. The food he ate, the water he drank and the air he breathed. I was the light to his darkness the warmth in a caress and so much more. I can accept him. I am his; he is mine we are more than simple beings. Without one, there is no other. Never exposed, never alone and forever in love.

In seconds I felt it a connection so deep so incredibly imbedded in my soul I knew there was no turning back he had touched me. on a level that sex could never compare to. I yearn for him, my body ached for him but the appeal was evident in my heart. I felt whole, complete and my mind begged me to merge with him. He refused to let me see his face. Why, I don't truly care, a brush of minds was more than holding hands. It was our souls recognizing each other. How I could accept this I do not know. But, I have nothing left to lose.

* * *

_Sasuke's point of view._

She felt me, I couldn't help it. I called out to her and she responded. The wild look in her eyes was immense. When I sent out the call I had not been prepared for a full response. She had complete command of her consciousness. She sought me out when I called to her. Soon so very soon I will have to make her mine. I don't know how much longer I can hold out. The darkness beckons me and I will not condemn her to a life of solitude. I will not leave her alone in the world to face her daemons alone. And I could never give force the clan into hunting me. Soon my moon flower we will be one.

* * *

When a light breeze blew against my face in a light caress I knew he had left. Who are you I whispered into the night air.


	4. chapter 4 mine beauty, mine

Hey I was in the hospital guys so sorry for the late update. :/ any way you should know something's about A Taste of Eternity. I will be changing the way it is written. This chapter does not begin in Hinata or Sasuke's POV. Until his named is revealed he will be referred to as the vampire. Any questions leave them in a review. Hope I don't confuse you with this chapter.

Anyway, ON TO DA CHAPTAHH!

* * *

Vampire POV

She is beautiful, she is to be mine. The Uchiha will have to find another life mate. I am older I am wiser and I am more deserving of her love. She is a telepath, a psychic a true witch. And she has cast her hex upon my heart. And she will love me; she will lift me from the darkness and allow me to see a world of color. No more drab greys. No more painful black. The yellow I remember will be the yellow I can see. And she will be mine. I know when she finally accepts me I will see and then I will see the blood of that loathsome Uchiha run in the brightest of red a crimson that will stain the earth. And then all will be right with the world.

I have been watching her for months, and the Uchiha thinks to steal her away from me. A snarl ripped from my throat and I fought to contain myself. Dinner was currently cowering in a corner. I like my humans to have a bit of adrenalin in their blood and she had too much, very much like an over ripe fruit, not pleasant. With a smile I bent down and released her from her my chains.

"Run pretty little one run before my hunger sends me to kill you".

Poor thing actually ran, and she thinks she will actually make it far. I feel her joy her need to get away, her adrenaline. After a few minutes I grow bored, stupid human doesn't even make it hard to track by human standards. With a sigh I call to her and tell her to run to me, come feed and be fed. And when she appears I release her and she stares and I laugh because she knows she will die. I reach out and tangle my hand into her luscious blonde hair, pulling her head back.

She whimpered, "Please, have mercy, by god have mercy"

Pulling my head back I looked into her eyes. There is no god beautiful, I am your judgment. I am your angel, your devil, the demon your god and I am your death.

Pulling her head back I sunk my teeth into her jugular, making sure to rip in as I drank her life source. her struggling body made it all the more enjoyable. It allows the adrenaline to stay in the blood all the way to the last drop, like a good sauce that you can't get enough of. And when her body fell limp I watched her for just a moment. No reason I couldn't put her body to good use.

And with a smug smile I pulled off her clothes. She had a wonderful body. Large breasts slim waist. Wide hips and long toned legs. Nothing of course compared to hinata but she would do the job. Biting my wrist I gave a bit of what I stole. In seconds she was up and running.

"Relieve me "the command was sharp. And like a good little puppet she obeyed unbuckling my pants and sitting on her knees she looked up.

"What would you prefer I do?" she asked

"Suck it."

And she did. Taking the head into her mouth she sucked on the tip of my cock. Grabbing her head I forced myself into the back of her throat. She gagged but made sure to hold me there until I pulled out. "Repeat" I said. And she did.

When I was sure I was good and hard I pulled out of her mouth. On your knees I snarled.

She scrambled and stood on all fours, pressing her upper body into the air allowed me plenty of access into her ass. Roughly I threw myself inside. She screamed. Even as a ghoul the pain of my penetration forced her into being vocal. I smiled as I imagined what it would be like to do this to the beautiful body of Hinata hyuuga. And I pounded into this blond girl I abused her pulling out and slamming into her tinny pussy only to find that the girl was a virgin. The blood that seeped from her lower body was beautiful and when I felt close to my release I forced myself into her mouth. She tried to swallow but she couldn't. When I finished I had her clean up and then, I crushed her neck. Oh yes how wonderful it might feel to do this to Hinata Hyuuga.

* * *

Hinata Pov

When I was a little girl, my mother used to tell me to stay away from the woods at night.

"There are bad men out there sweet heart, and they might try to hurt you, you never really know what's in the dark" she would say.

And every night I would reply "I know mommy I will never go into the woods at night. I never want a bad man to get me."

Oh, how she would turn over in her grave. I'm standing in the woods, in the absolute darkness and something malevolent was here. This poor girl, her neck was crushed and she looks like she's been raped. Tears formed in my eyes. I've been a ninja for 12 years and I still can't get used to seeing a women brutalized. I turned away and felt arms along my shoulders. When I looked up,

"Sasuke" I gasped.

He looked down and said, "Come hinata this is too horrific a scene for you right now, go home."

"No" I answered, "what would Tsunade-sama say to me?"

"I would say that we are in a village full of the most elite ninjas in the world. Who, hinata, would be stupid enough to stalk an A ranked ninja, who is closely associated with the most powerful ninjas in existence? No one is that stupid dear. You just need some time off. Don't be afraid to be alone. We can handle this case. Besides you should rest your training with Uchiha starts tomorrow and he has alerted me that he does not plan to go easy on you and that I should expect frequent hospital visits."

She raises her eyebrows as if challenging me to act otherwise.

Bowing my head with a blush I murmured a quiet thank you.

It wasn't until I made it out of the clearing that I realized Sasuke's arm was still around my shoulders.

"Wha-what are you doing" I asked.

"I, don't like the idea of you going home alone right now. So ii am escorting you home, besides I need to know where you live if I am to pick you up for training."

"Oh"

Fighting the urge to poke my fingers together I asked "is there anything specific I should pack for training tomorrow?"

He blinked then nodded. "Swim wear."

Swim wear? I questioned

Yes he said you will be training in my hot springs. Your goal is to turn the heated water into ice by 5:30.

"Will you be there to help me?"

"No" he said.

Dumbfounded I asked him "why not"

He smiled. "Because I wouldn't be a good sensei if I babied you and didn't let you learn from your mistakes. Besides, new techniques were found by accident. Who knows maybe you can find something worth remembering. When I come back regardless of weather you have successfully turned the water into ice will spar. And I will only correct you every three times we spar; you need to learn how to correct your movements on your own. Find your own weakness and get rid of it."

Makes sence I mumbled.

He nodded "when sparring is over at 10:00 you will eat and then you will do balance practice for two hours. You should be home by one."

But, what time will you be picking me up for training?

"7:30." He answered

"But, that's early if I am to be home around 1:am." Do not complain hinata,

If you truly wish to be an S ranked ninja you will not complain. Special Anbu consistently go on missions. Some have so much to do; they are forced to work on no more than 3 hours of sleep for days. I will make you stronger hinata. Just trust me"

I nodded. Truth was I was terrified of training with him seriously. No one had ever committed themselves to honestly training me. I don't think anyone believed I had the potential.

"Thank you" I murmured when I got to my door.

He blinked. Looked down at me then reached for my face. Tilting my head up to meet his eyes he smiled softly. "You have more power in your little finger than most of this village hinata. Don't doubt yourself."

Then he kissed me, soft, slow and sweet. "You're welcome he whispered into my ear"

Then he was gone

"Thank you" I whispered when I closed the door.

* * *

Sasuke Pov

I kissed her, I couldn't help myself, and she was so beautiful.

Upon my return to the crime scene I found that my squad was on it.

"Deliver the reports to my office Washi. We need to talk any way." He nodded

If you find anything, you know what to do.

I sat in my office, determined to do nothing but wait for Washi. And to pass the time I thought of hinata.

Beauty was a word humans never used correctly.

They believed that slim with long hair long legs and curves was beautiful.

They were wrong.

Beauty.

Hinata was the definition of beauty.

Her name, Hinata meant the sun or the sunflower. My favorite translation is a sunny place.

That was beauty. Her name was reminiscent of a warm touch and descriptive of a beautiful place.

Hinata.

Her skin, tan in the sun light would give a golden glow when the sunlight touched her. She was the sun goddess in the morn. And when night fell the moon was her slave.

The moon would caress her chilled skin, and suck out the damaging heat leaving her as liquid silver.

She would glow. The moon light brought attention to the many shades of her hair.

Humans call it Black, Carpathians, we call it Hutun. Hues of purple and blue mixed into the deepest of black's onset by a dusting of gold and silver that makes it sparkle in the light.

Her eyes tinted purple captured the rays of the moon and the result was the precious stones of opal staring lovingly into your face.

Her lips, plump, were a ruby red. Naturally inviting you to taste her and see if they tasted of wet dreams and riches.

She did. By the lord she did.

Not just wet dreams and riches they left me with promises. Her lips taste of hope, and love. Her lips whispered my name, "Sasuke."

Beautiful.

And her voice that melody, a soft caress as it wound around your body soothing your soul was heavenly.

I am the damned and I am selfish. Now that an angel has fallen into my lap I shall never let her go.

She is beauty personified. Her hands soft and slender, always reaching to help.

Her breasts, large always pushing against her jacket bountiful, well made for the cradling of a head, for a child, sick, hurting loving. Her breasts were a place of love where one could lay and fall asleep listening to her heartbeat. Her waist created to hold. You could reach out and wrap your arms around her waist as a child would, and she could do no other than comfort you; because she was Hinata.

Hinata.

Wide hips and round butt. She was perfect. She would bear my children and her shape would mean no complications.

Her legs, they seduce men when bare, lethal in combat and alluring when dancing. Her legs were, beautiful.

Beautiful.

Hinata.

Beautiful Hinata.

My beautiful hinata.

She would be mine. The process would start soon. I was counting down the hours.

The Carpathians would have a new Queen.

* * *

Washi Pov

I knocked on the door to Sasuke's office the door opened and I walked in.

I laid the report on his table.

"Vampire?"

"Hn"

Is Koga tracking him?

"Hn"

Good, Washi sit and take off your mask, this is no longer anbu business at the moment.

I complied. We stared at each other for a moment.

I sighed. Sasuke I know, you want to reveal to hinata that I am alive. We both know that it's too early. She has to be Carpathian otherwise she could end up hating us both.

"We both know she isn't capable of hate"

Sasuke - "Neji, you are her cousin her only relative left. When I start the conversion I will tell her about you. It would be wrong of me to change her from human and take away the one thing she knows for fact has happened. Besides she might want to talk to someone who has gone through conversion. And you will offer the best comfort, am I right?"

I hated to admit it but he was, so I nodded.

"Hn"

Dismissed he said.

Walking out of the room I looked back. Be careful Uchiha-san, she is fragile, be gentle when conversion comes around, she will more than likely try to hate you when it's finished. Don't let her because it would be self-destructive.

When I heard his affirmative, I left him be, my life mate was beckoning me with a call, she was thirsty. And I must bring her drink

* * *

two more chappies this week! one on Wednesday and another on Friday and guys, please review. you have no idea how much faster i write when i have reviews.

P.S i need a beta reader i'm trying but i think i have still left tons of mistakes in the story. any way if any one wants to volunteer i'm totally open to it and if you find any mistakes please point them out.

p.s.s i was on Vicatin when i wrote this chapter so i appologize for any confusion.


	5. Chapter 5 Intelligent Eyes

well first, i was in the hospital again guys so i'm sorry for the late update. spent my birthday in pain so whatever. i have 4 more chapters to upload for this story so YAY! currently editing. any way, unless i fall asleep or something all of the chapters should be uploaded tonight. NOW on to DA STORY!

* * *

Hinata sat on her couch touching her lips. That was, electric. In credible and all it was, was a peck on the lips. It meant nothing right? He was just making sure nobody was following, but then why kiss her a hug would have been sufficient. No, no a kiss was more believable. It made sense. He kissed her because he sensed the rouge ninja that killed the girl following them. By making him believe she was dating the Uchiha, he would stand down. She nodded; sufficiently fooling herself into thinking the kiss meant nothing she trudged up the stairs intent on sleeping like the dead; because she could already feel it. Training was going to kill her.

* * *

A week had passed and she still couldn't freeze the damn water. She had gotten faster her timing had improved drastically but the damn water wouldn't freeze. And every time she got frustrated she would lose her concentration and fall in. occasionally she managed to boil the water, but that was easy it was already hot. What was she doing wrong? A sigh escaped her lips she looked down at the water. She could manipulate its shape and speed but this was the first time attempting to manipulate temperature.

"Maybe I'm going about this from the wrong angle. Maybe I need to touch the water." She pondered aloud. Leaning over the bolder she grazed her finger across the water she blinked the water was hot but something was different about it.

With wide eyes Hinata realized her chakra was naturally attempting to fuse with the water, which was why it was boiling before. This time she purposely fused her chakra with the water. Tranquil she thought, water will not freeze if it is constantly in motion. Closing her eyes she calmed her emotions.

Minutes later she opened her eyes. The water wasn't frozen but there was no steam rising from it. Reaching out she touched the water. It was cool, she grinned it wasn't much, but it was progress.

Just as she was pulling away from the water a sharp sound startled her, throwing her off balance and the result was a wet,and very cold Hinata.

She glared at Sasuke. He smiled "congratulations you have made progress. Your reward is time to relax, you may go home". He turned to leave.

"Wait" Hinata called

"What are you up to?"

Sasuke chuckled. "Your smart Hinata figure it out. Oh, and if you don't freeze the water tomorrow I'm finished training you."

Hinata stared horrified at his back.

It took her a week to finally cool the water she had essentially 10 hours to freeze it solid.

Her eyes narrowed. If she succeeded to freeze the water she would remember to pull out a chunk and throw it at Sasuke's head.

She sighed once more. He gave her the night off but she knew she would be in his hot springs all night.

* * *

It was 6:30 in the morning and Hinata was getting desperate. She had an hour. In a week she had learned everything about Sasuke. It made no sense it was like they had grown up together or, knew each other from their last life. Hinata Knew when he said by tomorrow he meant when he came into the hot springs the water had to be frozen solid

In six hours all she got was a thin layer of ice across the top.

She had tried everything. Too much chakra and the water became too turbulent to cool. Not enough chakra and the water would only cool. She growled. She had gone out and bought a bag of ice to study for a while.

A half hour later Hinata could have drowned herself, "Stupid, stupid, stupid" she mumbled under her breath; stop trying to freeze from the surface. Freeze it from the center.

She stood on the water and sent her chakra in slowly, the chakra fanned out the water became still, she concentrated. On the center of the water, colder, denser she thought. Feed it a little more chakra, she hummed in concentration she watched as a block of ice seemed to form under the water. Slowly but surely the rest of the water reacted accordingly. She grinned and for a moment the chakra flickered. No she growled out she increased her concentration and focused. Solid she kept thinking, Solid.

Hinata had been so engaged by the task at hand she failed to notice Sasuke's presence in the hot springs.

* * *

It was incredible she was totally unaware that her eyes had changed color to an iced blue. He watched as the water under her feet turned solid and lifted an eyebrow in question when the water froze but she continued to pulse her chakra into it. Then she did something amazing, The ice frosted and another layer seemed to form on top of the ice. Moments later she stopped blinked her eyes and her mouth dropped in awe at what she saw.

She had done more than transform the water into ice everything in the room frosted.

"Congratulations Hinata" Sasuke said. Go get changed we have a few things to discuss a mission to do, and then part 2 of your training begins.

She nodded

And Sasuke left the hot springs.

* * *

This Mission was supposed to be easy. Get in, plant some information get out. Mission accomplished.

But someone knew they were coming so when Hinata cracked open her eyes and realized she was in pain and a comrade was lying on the floor with a Kunai in his chest she inwardly sighed. Wincing her Byakugan flashed across her eyes. She lurched throwing herself across the room. She tried to move him quickly but the enemies seemed to have noticed her attempt to escape. She wished she could call for backup but Sasuke and Ino were on the other side of this vast compound and more than likely in the same position. Come on Konohamaru. This is your first A-ranked mission you can't die here.

Despite all the Kunai and jutsu being thrown at Hinata she managed to doge most and protects Konohamaru from harm but she realized she didn't have enough chakra left to protect the both of them. She shoved Konohamaru out of the door in time to save her from a shuriken in her back but it clipped Hinata's shoulder.

She went down hard. She took cover behind a fallen table and assessed herself. She had four Kunai and three shuriken. But she had four deep gashes along her left arm and the gash on her shoulder from the shuriken looked purple, probably some kind of poison she reasoned. She reached up and touched her head, she winced. Great fractured skull, probably about six inches across her skull. She was losing too much blood and with a grim realization she accepted the fact that she wasn't going to make it out of that room alive.

"I'm sure as hell going to take some of them with me" she ground out. She began wrapping explosive tags around her Kunai and shuriken. She moved the table and used the sudden onslaught of weapons to pick their positions. Took careful aim and threw them. All or nothing she murmured. There was a bright flash a bit of pain, and when she looked up a large panther stood before her.

Those eyes were so intelligent, so familiar. Those were her last thoughts before everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6 Protected Always

Well i fell asleep lol but , I also re wrote this chapter, it was pretty bad any way here you go chapter 6.

* * *

When Hinata opened her eyes, she was sure of two things; one, she was not dead, and two, she was not in a hospital.

She did not know where she was, and that was alarming. She tried to think back on what happened but she only got a few images Konohamaru with a knife in his chest. Her fingers covered in blood a white light and a panther. It would have been fine except the images made no sense at all.

Just as she was about to sit up she heard footsteps. She shut her eyes lightly and slowed her breathing to mimic someone who was sleeping; she slid one hand under the pillow hoping to find a kunai.

No such luck.

She totally relaxed her body and the door opened.

"You're up",

Inwardly hinata cringed a normal shinobi shouldn't have known that she was awake. Did an enemy ninja capture her?

Only one way to find out.

She opened her eyes to see, "Sasuke?"

"Hn".

"Where am I?" she asked.

"My place "he said simply.

"Your place, why not a hospital, I should be dead".

"But you're not, what can you remember"?

"Not much, is Konohamaru ok"?

"Yes" Sasuke answered, "he is fine currently in isolation to keep from infection in the hospital".

"Once again Sasuke, I should be in a hospital."

"I know you could have healed all my gashes and burns but there was poison in my system and I had lost a lot of blood. I should, be dead".

"I assure you hinata you are alive and well and will be recovering in my house."

She pouted, but contested.

"What about the blood loss then?" she said softly. "Did you give me a blood transfusion?"

"Of sorts" Sasuke said.

Hinata narrowed her eyes on him; he was trying to hide, amusement? Did he find her near death experience amusing?

"I could never find your near death experiences funny Hinata. Will you not accept that you are simply alive and in my care?"

"Because it isn't normal Sasuke Tsunade should be scolding us for not being more careful. Sakura should be handing me pain medication and I should still have a gash on my head".

"I have healed you hinata, however your two major injuries have not fully healed yet so I will advise you to stay in bed."

"And my two major injuries are"? Hinata asked

He smiled "you have a concussion left over from your head injury and the gash on your shoulder has not yet closed completely. Now let me change the bandages on your shoulder."

He helped her sit up, when the sheet fell away hinata wished very hard for a kunai.

"Sasuke, why do I have no clothes on?"

"I had to take them off to heal you, now if I can just take the covers off of"—

"Sasuke put the gauze and the medical tape on the table and Get. Out. Of. The. Room". Hinata said.

Sasuke actually laughed, he leaned down and kissed her sweet and slow. "You are so shy hinata; I _have_ seen the breasts of a female before".

"Get Out" she said breathlessly "and no kissing".

He laughed again.

"Call for me when you are ready to let me dress your wound". Sasuke said. And with that, he left.

Hinata tried, she really did, but she just couldn't reach the gauze on her shoulder. She was about to give up and call for Sasuke, when a genius idea popped into her head. She smiled, take that Uchiha.

She summoned a clone and dressed her wounds herself.

For a moment, it was totally silent in the room until

"_Stubborn woman_"

Hinata's head snapped up and looked around the room. Sasuke was not in the room. Her eyes narrowed, he had some kind of intercom and video camera in the room, he just had to have one.

She snorted.

"_Pervert" _she thought

"_Only with you" _hinata blinked_, "_what_" _she said out loud_._

Nothing Sasuke answered.

She glared at him, how did you do that, do what? He asked innocently

Answer my thoughts she ground out.

He shrugged; you're easy to read he answered.

He sat in the chair across from the bed and watched the clone tend to the wound on her back.

"Um, Sasuke". Hinata mumbled.

His eyes snapped to her face "yes hinata".

"What- what am I-I supposed to do about clothes".

Sasuke gave her a wolfish grin. "You don't need any clothes, I guarantee you I will love the view".

Sasuke! She shouted incredulously with a furious blush.

This is serious I need to put some clothes on; I need to feel as if I have some kind of control right now.

Sasuke reached for her mind. She was doing a good job of keeping calm on the surface, but a lot of the memories from the battle were resurfacing and her mind was scrambling trying to figure out How she could possibly still be alive.

Truth was, she wasn't

* * *

She lived in fear. It was her world. It had been her world from the time she was a small child. Sasuke had no idea he had such a protective streak in him.

For so many centuries he had had no feelings. Now, in the presence of this human woman, he had far too many. Those who had tried to harm her had paid dearly for their crimes in the compound. Sasuke had sent her into a deep sleep, slowing her heart and lungs while he carried her away from that place of death and destruction. He had saved her partner, too, implanting in the man's mind the memory of an ambulance carrying her off. Sasuke managed to save her, giving her his ancient, powerful blood. He had transformed himself into light and entered her battered body in the way of his people, to begin the healing from the inside out. Her wounds were great, her blood loss massive. Using his blood was the only way to save her life, but it was dangerous to both

* * *

of them. Discovery of the existence of his species by any of her kind would be a death sentence for his people. His first priority was her protection; the second was to ensure the continuation of his race. His job had always been the protection of both species.

He had bought himself time by covering his tracks at the hospital where she would have been taken. He implanted memories of calling in Life flight, sending her to a trauma unit. The paperwork seemed to be lost, and the computers went down. No one had figured out exactly what happened.

He pulled back. Relax Hinata I have some old clothes that should fit you well enough and insure your decency. He rose, unfortunately I do not make it a practice to carry female underwear in my home but a pair of shorts would be fine right?

With a small smile Hinata nodded "thank you Sasuke".

"Sleep for now honey. Just go back to sleep." He said it softly, yet his velvet tone seeped into her body and mind, as powerful as any drug.

He touched her then, stroking her hair. His touch felt familiar and slightly possessive. He touched her as if he had a right to touch her. It was like a caress. Hinata was confused. She knew him. He was a part of her. She knew him intimately, yet he was still like a total stranger. She sighed, unable to prevent her lashes from drifting down and giving in to the powerful demand that she sleep.

* * *

Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed and simply watched her sleep. She was the most unexpected thing he had experienced in all his centuries of living. He had waited for this being nearly two thousand years, and she was not at all what he had envisioned. The women of his race were tall and elegant, bright-eyed, with an abundance of bright hair. They were creatures of power and skill. He was well aware that his species was on the edge of extinction and that their women were guarded as the treasures they were, but still, they were powerful, not fragile and vulnerable like this young woman. He touched her pale skin. Sleeping, she looked almost like a pixie, a fairy out of the legends. She was so small and slight; she seemed all eyes, beautiful eyes. The kind of eyes a man could drown in.

He had already drowned. Anything she wanted, all she had to do was ask, and he was more than inclined to give it to her.

With the first sound of her voice, he had seen colors; vivid, brilliant colors. Having lived in his black-and-white world for so many centuries as did the Carpathian males who had lost emotions, Sasuke was almost blinded by the hues. Blues and reds, oranges and greens—every shade of color everywhere he looked. He rubbed strands of her Hutun hair between his thumb and forefinger, unknowingly tender. The feelings he was experiencing were intense.

Hunger was slowly creeping into his thoughts. He had expended tremendous energy healing her, and his blood needed to be replenished. He sent another strong push to her mind to ensure she remained asleep while he hunted. The city was filled with prey just waiting for him. He went to the balcony, then shape-shifted, choosing the form of an owl. Powerful wings swept him over the city. The sharp eyes were made for seeing in the dark, his acute hearing picking up every sound beneath him. He could hear hearts beating, the murmur of voices, the sound of life being lived. Traffic and city noises were beckoning, the sound of blood pumping through veins bursting with life.

He would feed long and deep. He would be at full strength to protect her. She would always be protected.

* * *

1,649 words this chapter is lol. any way REVIEW PEOPLE ITS LIKE THE COFFEE FOR MY IMAGINATION BUNNIES. IT KEEPS THEM GOING!


	7. Chapter 7 Requiem

Ok Guys so this chapter is my LONGEST YET! over two thousand words. 2,515 to be exact :) i'm proud of myself. anyway I tried very hard to Keep from making thousands of mistakes it was harder to edit because it was so long. shrugg* i'm getting better at it i suppose. Any way I apologize for any mistakes. i hope this chapter makes up for my long absence and enjoy. PS REVIEW.

* * *

Sasuke's voice had put her into a deep sleep, but her dream was turning into a nightmare. _Hinata, Four years old_

_Konoha, Japan_

_"Look at me, Uncle Hizashi," Hinata Hyuuga called proudly, waving from the top of the high wooden tower she had just climbed._

_"You're crazy, Hiashi." Minato shook his head, shading his eyes against the sun as he stared up at the replica of the high platform used for training ANBU recruits. "Sunny could break her neck if she fell." He glanced away toward the fragile woman lying on the chaise longue, cuddling her newborn daughter. "What about it, Hitomi? Sunny isn't even five yet, and Hiashi has her training for Anbu," Hizashi said._

_Hitomi smiled absently and looked up at her husband as if asking his opinion._

_"Hinata's great," Hiashi said immediately, reaching to capture his wife's hand and bringing her knuckles to his lips. "She loves this stuff. She was doing it practically before she could walk." Hizashi waved to the tiny girl calling to him. "I don't know, Hiashi. Maybe Minato's right. She's so small. She takes after Hitomi in looks and build." He grinned. "Of course, we were lucky in that department. The rest of her is all you. She's a bit shy but a daredevil, a little fighter, just like her daddy."_

_"I'm not so certain that's a good thing," Minato said, frowning. He couldn't take his eyes off the child. His heart was in his throat. His own little boy was seven years old, and he would never allow him near the tower his compatriot, Hiashi had constructed in his backyard. "You know, Hiashi, it's possible to force a child to grow up too fast. Hinata is still a baby."_

_Hiashi laughed. "That 'baby' can cook breakfast for her mother and serve it to her in bed __and __change diapers for the little one. She's been reading since she was three. I mean, really reading. She loves physical challenges. There's not much on the training course she can't do. I've been teaching her martial arts, and Hizashi has been working on survival training with her. She loves it." Minato scowled. "I can't believe you're encouraging Hiashi, Hizashi. He never listens to anyone but you. That child adores both of you, and neither of you has any sense where she's concerned." He manfully refrained from adding that Hitomi was a washout as a mother. "I hope to hell you don't have her swimming in the ocean."_

_"Maybe Minato's right, Hiashi" Hizashi sounded a bit worried. "Hinata's a little trouper with the heart of a lion, but maybe we push her too much. And I had no idea you were allowing her to cook for Hitomi. That could be dangerous."_

_"Someone has to do it." Hiashi shrugged his wide shoulders. "Hinata knows what she's doing. When I'm not home, she knows very well she's responsible for Rebecca's care. And now we have little Hanabi and just for your information, Sunny is a good swimmer already."_

_"Are you listening to yourself, Hiashi?" Minato demanded. "Hinata is a child, a four-year-old—a baby. Hitomi! For God's sake, you're her mother." As usual, neither parent responded to anything they didn't want to hear. Hiashi treated Hitomi like a porcelain doll. Neither paid much attention to their daughter. Exasperated, Minato appealed to Hiashi's Twin Brother. "Hizashi, tell them." Hizashi nodded slowly in agreement. "You shouldn't put so much pressure on her, Hiashi. Hinata is an exceptional child, but she's still a child." His eyes were on the small girl waving and smiling. Without another word he got up and began striding toward the tower where the little girl was calling to him persistently._

* * *

_Hinata Hyuuga age six_

_Sister age 2_

_There were no screams coming from her mother's room. But the deafening silence was even worse to hear. Hitomi was inconsolable. Rin, the village medic, had called the doctor to administer tranquilizers. But then her mother was sobbing and Hinata put her hands over her ears to try to muffle the terrible sounds of grief. Hanabi had been crying for some time in her room, and it was obvious her mother was not going to go to her daughter. Hinata wiped at the steady stream of tears falling from her own eyes, lifted her chin, and went across the hall to her sister's room._

_"Don't cry, my little fire cracker," she crooned softly, lovingly. "Don't worry about a thing. I'm here now. Mommy is very upset about Daddy, but we can get through this if we stick together. You and me, we'll get Mommy through it, too._

_That was the last time Hitomi made a coherent sound._

_Four months later, there was no more Hitomi_

* * *

_Hinata age twelve_

_Hinata had been living with her uncle Hizashi and cousin Neji for the last six years. And every year her cousin Neji seemed to hate her more. She couldn't really understand why but he left and it was like Hizashi never even noticed she went to the police station and reported him missing after three days had passed. No one ever found him. They pronounced him dead a year later. Hinata only had Hanabi and Hiashi left. She was determined to keep them with her forever. That night she rolled over and promised herself that no one she loved would ever be taken from her again._

* * *

_Hinata thirteen _

_Four months after Neji's disappearance. Hinata went on an early training course with several other young boys. She didn't feel quite right during the entire ordeal. One boy, nick named Hades for his bright Red hair and devil may care eyes, turned to joke with her on the way back and noticed her discomfort. Thankful that they were sitting together in the back of the bus he asked her what was wrong. _

"_Something doesn't feel right tonight Hades. He chuckled sunny we just came from hunting each other with tranquilizer darts I'm sure no one feels quite right. She shook her head no Hades this, this spells tragedy with a capital T._

_Maybe it's your uncle he said with a snort. _

_Hinata's eyes landed on him in a cold stare. "And what are you insinuating about my uncle Hades?"_

_Rubbing the back of his head " look Hinata you don't see the way he looks at you when you turn your back. You haven't seen the look he gives your sister when you give her a bit more attention than you do him. And you definitely weren't there when he threatened everyone on our team with a painful death if we ever got too close to you. Did you honestly think the reason none of the others speak with you frequently was because your some kick ass girl? No Hinata you're beautiful, sexy even but your uncle, he shivered. He scares the shit out of everyone on the squad."_

_Hinata looked away. She had seen the way he looked at Hanabi. She had just been hiding it from herself. What if uncle Hizashi had finally snapped? When the bus let her off at the end of her road she knew something had gone wrong. The wave of fear that hit her was so strong she almost threw up. But she braced herself. The bus never moved until they saw their trainees make it to the house. Her instructors were on high alert the moment she pulled a kunai out of her pocket. Slowly she made her way towards her house, she pushed open the front door and she held her breath. There was blood everywhere and on the floor in front of the fire place sat her uncle._

_Hizashi she whispered._

_He turned around with a crazed smile. _

"_Hinata"_

_Uncle Hizashi what did you do? She questioned_

_His smile faltered for a second then brightened extensively._

_I got rid of her sunshine. It's just you and I now baby girl. I got rid of your father. He chuckled much too easy. He was always far too trusting. Your mother took care of herself and now Hanabi that little pest is gone now. Aren't you happy baby girl? This is what we have always wanted right. Just the two of us, no one is left to interrupt in our happiness"._

_Hinata resisted the urge to throw up and cringe when he touched her._

_Swallowing the bile building up in her throat she smiled sweetly, "what have you done to Hanabi exactly?"_

_He smiled I used her. She looked a bit like you sweet heart. I'm sorry I couldn't control myself, I thought about you and I took her she was tinny but I fit in after a few harsh thrusts. But you're going to take care of me now, right sunshine?_

_Hinata's eyes watered he had-_

_She nodded stepped closer to him and kicked him hard in his knee. _

_Hinata! He cried after her._

_She ran, she ran with all her might and kept screaming. "Help!" she screamed He killed her My God he's killed my baby sister._

_Her instructor Asuma sped off of the bus and caught her hinata calm down what's happened._

_Hizashi! She cried he, my baby s-sis-sister is d-ea-dea-dea_

_Asuma pushed the poor girl into his wife's arms. Call base security she says Hizashi has snapped I'm going to go check it out._

_Hades stepped off the bus and put his arms around the sobbing girl shh Hinata Its going to be OK hinata. Its going to be Ok._

"_No its not she sobbed into his chest Gaara he killed her. He r-ra-raped and killed my little sister, Gaara she was only four years old" she sobbed. I was supposed to protect her a-a-a-and t-t-th-thi-this happ-pened."_

_He soothed her by rubbing circles on her back. He leaned down and kissed her. she had been his light when he was in darkness maybe he could be hers. When he pulled away he looked at her worried hoping that he hadn't made things worse. She was quiet but she didn't look like she was going to push him away. _

_So he pulled her closer and held her in his arms. She grabbed his arms and cried again. Ssshhh he whispers you're not alone in this. You helped me when I lost my family. I will always be there for you._

_that night, her vow was broken._

* * *

_Two weeks passed and Hizashi had never been found._

_Three weeks passed and hinata was recovering from her loss slowly._

_Four weeks passed and she and Gaara made a month as an official couple._

_Five weeks passed and Gaara was sent on a solo mission._

_Six weeks passed and Gaara was declared Missing in action._

_Seven weeks passed and hinata became withdrawn and began stuttering._

_Eight weeks passed and brought her birthday._

_On her birthday she received a letter._

_Inside was a lock of brilliant red hair and a smudge of blood._

_It read,_

**Now, you betrayed uncle Hizashi once you can**_** never **_**do that again. Enjoy your birthday love. Gaara will never come between us again.**

_His finger print was the only other thing on the card._

_Her birthday was the day she enlisted as a student under Kurenai Yuhi._

_Two weeks later she was sent on a mission to use her body to infiltrate an organization and kill the leader. She was brutally attacked but she survived._

_She went on to focus only on her abilities as a flex ninja. In the end she got information form and killed all of the disgusting men who took advantage of the weak._

She woke with a strangled Gasp.

* * *

Sasuke realized she never really allowed herself to enter into the normal human slumber pattern that was so necessary to their bodies. When she went to sleep without the aid of his command, she was restless and in distress. Sasuke was well aware that Hinata spent the majority of nights working at her job, physically driving herself to the point of exhaustion. But her dreams were merciless. Sasuke had shared a few of them with her, merging his mind with hers so that he might know her demons intimately. She had far too many demons, and he intended to exorcise every one of them.

Mostly, Sasuke didn't want to be separated from her for any longer than was strictly necessary. He couldn't be separated from her. He found he needed to be with her. He, who had never needed anyone, He needed to touch her, to know she was all right. Now that she was in his care, he intended to bind her to him so that neither humans nor other Carpathians could possibly take her from him. Hinata would not escape him. He had given her his blood and had taken a minute amount of hers, just enough to be able to merge their minds at will.

He returned to her, once again at full strength. And his strength was enormous. He would have to be gentle with her. If there was any gentleness left in him, if there had ever been any gentleness in him, he intended to utilize it for Hinata. If anyone deserved it, she did.

* * *

He sat down on the edge of her bed, removed the command to stay asleep.

She woke with a startled Gasp, and He gathered her into his arms. "I am your Lifemate, young one. You have no idea what that means, and you are not Carpathian, so I expect a certain amount of resistance from you. "Sasuke rubbed his chin over the top of her head.

"I promise you I will be as gentle and as patient as I can, but I cannot wait long for you. The emotions I am feeling do not tame the wild beast within me."

She felt confused, hazy, as if she were in a dream. The soothing voice she heard was so beautiful and familiar. It kept the demons at bay and allowed her to feel a measure of safety. Her eyes focused on him and breathlessly she murmured "Sasuke."

He watched her.

"How,- how can I feel so safe around you? From the beginning I felt safe around you I, I assumed it was because I was aware of your rank but. That's not it is it?"

Your mind knows me. Your heart and soul recognize me." His thumb caressed the perfect line of her cheekbone tenderly just because he loved the feel of her skin beneath his. "I must bind us together, Hinata I have no other choice. It would be dangerous to wait. I am sorry that I cannot give you more time."

Her eyes widened, then His mouth touched her skin gently, tenderly, a small caress. A need like no other slammed into him hard and imperative. He could hear her heart beating to the rhythm of his. He could hear her blood run in her veins, an enticing heat that beckoned to him, that triggered a tremendous physical hunger for her body. Closing his eyes, he savored his ability to feel, no matter that it was terribly uncomfortable and his body was screaming for relief. His tongue found her pulse, bathed the area once, twice. His teeth scraped gently over the vein, then sank deeply into it.

* * *

She screamed.

* * *

hehehe I love clif hangers, only when they are for others. ANY WAYY REVIEW! MY BUNNIES ARE DYING OF THIRST. THE REVIEWS WILL REPLENISH THEM


	8. Chapter 8 conversion begins

soooooo, Hi everyone. to my loyal readers, i thank you for being patient, however i am sooo sorry you have had to wait this long. i have been ,... Preoccupied and have neglected writing for this story. i can not tell a lie i have been writing, just not here. but i should hope that this story will hit its half way mark in 3 or 4 chapters which honestly might be up before mid February. i have exams tomorrow, however studying does not seem to be happening at the moment so i just might get a head start in writing chapter 9. Any way Thank you for your lovely reviews and i hope you enjoy this chapter.

P.S review i get excited and then, grow eager to write more, P.S.S, if you send me pm's reminding me to update soon I will be more inclined to do so :D. any way once again, ENJOY!

* * *

Her scream panned into a moan that sent a solid shock of desire through Sasuke, a soft whisper of intimacy that tightened his body even more. She was sweet and spicy, a taste indescribable and one he had never before encountered. She was addicting, as if she had been designed precisely to please his every need. He would never get enough of her. Discipline overcame his hunger for the ecstasy her body promised. With a sweep of his tongue, he closed the tiny pinpricks his teeth had made, leaving no signs for a doctor to discover.

Careful to keep her deep within his enthrallment, Sasuke opened his shirt and shifted her in his arms so that he could palm the back of her head. His body was raging with need, and her natural sensuality emerging under his sorcerery. One of his fingernails lengthened into a razor-sharp talon. He sliced a line over his heart and pressed her mouth to his chest that he might continue the ritual of binding her to him. At the first touch of her lips, fire raged through him, a need so intense, so deep, Sasuke who was noted for his rigid control, nearly gave in to the temptation to take what was rightfully his. He found he was trembling, his body covered with a fine sheen of sweat. Bending close to her ear, he breathed the words into the night, into her mind, that no one could ever separate them again, that she could not be apart from him for more than a few scant hours.

"I claim you as my Lifemate. I belong to you. I offer my life for you. I give you my protection, my allegiance, my heart, my soul, and my body. I take into my keeping the same that is yours. Your life, happiness, and welfare will be cherished and placed above my own for all time. You are my Lifemate, bound to me for all eternity and always in my care."

The relief he experienced was tremendous and occurred despite the fact that his body had not merged with hers. His heart and hers were one, bound together, two halves of the same whole. Their souls merged so that her feminine light shone brightly within him, alleviating the terrible darkness that had threatened him for centuries. At that moment he realized that when one had lived in darkness nearly all of his life, in a bleak, ugly hell of an existence, finding a Lifemate was beyond any dream he could imagine. Hinata Hyuuga was literally his heart and soul.

Sasuke couldn't fool himself. He was aware; he needed her far more than she could ever need him. Very gently he stopped her feeding, closing the wound himself. His blood would both tie them together and aid her healing. It would also work on her human body to convert her to his race. Conversion was risky, hard on the body and mind. And once done, there was no going back. Hinata would be as he; needing blood to survive, seeking relief from the sun in the welcoming arms of the earth. If she was not a true psychic—the only kind of human female to successfully convert to Carpathian—the experiment would push her over the edge into madness, and Hinata would have to be destroyed. Sasuke sat back, releasing her from his dark spell.

Her eyelashes fluttered as he slipped her back onto the pillows. Sasuke knew that very few humans could be converted successfully. But he also believed she must belong within those ranks, as she was his true Lifemate. Her heart matched his. He knew that. When he uttered the ritual words, he felt the threads binding them together. Even so, knowing something intellectually didn't make his heart believe it. He wanted to take no chances with her safety. Three exchanges of blood were necessary for complete conversion. Already her hearing and eyesight were more acute, more like those of Carpathians. She would soon have trouble consuming meat products and most other foods. She would need him near. He had changed her life as much as he dared to at this time.

Her eyes landed on him. He watched as she shrank under the covers.

"I, I just don't know you Sasuke".

She had no idea where she was, only that she was ill and had strange dreams of a dark prince taking her blood and tying her to him for all time. There was something exotic and different about him as he hovered over her bed; something elegant and courtly yet wild and untamed. Hinata found the dangerous combination sensual and difficult to resist.

"I thought I was going to die. I should have died." She murmured the words softly almost to herself. She had wanted to die. The terrible responsibility that weighed on her slender shoulders was far more of a burden than she wanted to carry for all time. She forced her lashes open so that she could look at him.

"You're in terrible danger. You can't be with me. Wherever we are, it isn't safe. You're not safe." Sasuke smiled and reached down to brush at the hair tumbling down around her face. His touch was incredibly tender and gave her that strange sense of security. His voice was so beautiful and pure; she wanted him to go on talking forever. His deep voice was sensual, sending a wave of longing so powerful through her she hardly recognized it for what it was.

"Do not worry about me, young one. I am able to protect both of us. I know of the man you fear, and as long as you are in this house, you are safe. He is well trained, but it would be impossible for him to enter these grounds undetected."

"You don't know him. He will kill anyone without remorse or thought. Even though you're only helping me, he'll interpret it as a threat to him." She was becoming agitated, her eyes enormous with concern for him.

"If you believe nothing else of me, Hinata, believe this. There is no other in this world as dangerous as the man in this room with you.

Her Eyes widened. He was serious, she frowned. He was more than serious he Believed no one could come close to his power. The man exuded power but why did he have to be so damn arrogant?

She tried not to huff. She had done her part, she had warned him.

But she didn't have the strength to guard him. That frightened her, and her heart slammed painfully against her chest.

"Be calm, Hinata. Take a breath and relax. I am the one taking care of you, not the other way around, although I greatly appreciate that you would want to protect me. In any case, no one knows where you are. I have kept you entirely secure. Just sleep, honey, and heal."

His voice was so soothing and persuasive; she soon found her breathing regulating itself exactly to his. Why she wanted to do as he commanded, she didn't know, but the urge to obey was far too strong to ignore. She allowed her eyes to close. "I hope you're as good as you think you are. It would be safer for you if you called Tsunade and had her station a couple of the guys to watch over you." Her voice was trailing off to a soft slur. "Better yet, it would be safer if you just walked away from me and never looked back."

Once more Sasuke's fingers tangled in her soft hair. "You think I would be safer, do you?" There was a twinge of amusement in his voice. For some reason it made Hinata's heart turn over. He was so familiar, as if she knew him intimately, when she didn't recognize him at all.

Except his touch. She knew his touch and the sound of his voice. She knew his voice. The way he turned his phrases. The way it seemed to belong in her mind. She sighed as she slipped into a deep sleep this man would be the death of her, she could feel it.

Sasuke shook his head. She hadn't wanted her life to be saved, but she had picked up the torch of being his guardian, worried for his safety.

"You are my Lifemate Hinata_. I_ am the guardian".

At first, he had been in her mind just to keep her alive. Then it was because he wanted to know her. He wanted to know her hopes, dreams and aspirations. He was going to help them be a reality.

He wanted to know her every fear. That way he could always protect her. He would vanquish all that made her uneasy. He wanted to spoil her to have her feel like a queen when the reality of it, was anything she asked for he would give. Anything she wanted she would have and if she asked him to die for her he would.

He watched her sleep. She was beautiful, and he chuckled when the thought crossed his mind that he was always watching her sleep. He reached out and caressed her face before lifting her into his toned arms and walking swiftly down the many staircases to the lower basement. Setting safe guards around the house he checked his defenses. Calling out to his wolves he made sure they knew not to eat any foreign meat and not to attack any man without his knowledge. And as he entered the underground chamber he cut off his connections with the above world. Unbuttoning the shirt Hinata had on, he laid her on the mattress, relishing in the feel of her baby soft skin. He set up the final safe guards around their chamber and climbed into bed with her. Only once he was comfortable did he command her into the rejuvenating sleep of his people. Her heart stopped, her breathing ceased and he followed her into a heavy slumber.

* * *

REMEMBER TO REVIEW!


End file.
